Cherry
by Nam Min Hee
Summary: [Drabble]. Tampoco es que le hiciese mucha gracia apropiarse de los cherry de su hijo. Pero había que admitirlo: esos condenados tomates cherry eran infinitamente mejores que los de tamaño normal. —¿Sasuke-kun... ?


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto, excepto la historia._

_**N/A: **He editado este y más escritos de mi propiedad para corregir algunas cosas. Sin más, espero que disfrutéis de la lectura, y no olvidéis regalarme un comentario, sería maravilloso conocer vuestra opinión._

* * *

**Cherry**

_por Nam Min Hee_

— Estoy en casa. —anunció un hombre de alborotado pelo azabache, sin mucha emoción. Enseguida una mujer se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina, con una afable sonrisa sobre los labios.

— ¡Ah, Sasuke-kun! ya has terminado,... ¿compraste todo lo que te pedí? —inquirió acercándose, al reparar en las bolsas que él portaba. Había empezado a indagar en ellas indiscretamente, verificando que todo estuviese en orden. Sasuke entornó los ojos y alejó las bolsas, apartándolas de su escrutinio.

— Está todo, excepto los tomates cherry... aparentemente el señor Kagabu tenía que hacer reparto hoy, así que no me lo encontré en el mercado —expuso con simpleza.

La kunoichi arrugó el ceño, inconforme con lo que le había revelado. Cruzada de brazos, taladró los dos hoyos profundamente negros de él, que permanecía estoico e indolente al carácter de ella.

— Sasuke, te dije que ese era el punto más importante de todo, ¿no pudiste habértelas arreglado para conseguir algunos?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

— Tú me pediste específicamente que consiguiera los cherry de Kagabu. Bien. Él no estaba en su puesto, así que no puedo hacer nada. — dispuesto a rodear su cuerpo y encaminarse hacia la cocina, fue detenido cuando Sakura nuevamente habló, atacándole con miradas fulminantes.

— ¿Y qué hago yo ahora? sabes perfectamente que Itachi no tolerará eso. —bufó. Y es que, Itachi había heredado la avidez por los tomates de su padre, y particularmente ella le daba los _tomatitos cherry_, ya que eran más pequeños y adaptables para su hilera de pequeños dientes sensibilizados. Al parecer, la próxima vez que le tocase sosegar un berrinche de su hijo no tendría más cartas bajo la manga.

— A un bebé de doce meses eso no le importará. —sentenció, finalmente adentrándose en la estancia especializada en las labores culinarias del hogar.

Sakura negó con la cabeza frente a la tozudez de su marido. Aún no llegaba a comprender el gran enigma; ¿por qué los tomatitos desaparecían tan rápido? hace cuatro días acompañó a Ino al mercadillo y de paso compró un pack de catorce. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, sólo había empleado siete tomates, así que lo más lógico es que todavía restasen otros siete... pero, ¿por qué demonios se esfumaban tan de repente? No se veía capaz a resignarse en echar la culpa a Sasuke, después de todo él es el padre y nunca cometería tal descabellado acto. Apropiarse de su kryptonita. Además, él siempre prefería consumir los de gran tamaño.

Con un suspiro abatido, decidió dejarse subyugar por lo complicado de la incógnita y siguió al azabache.

(...)

Sus pies descalzos se esmeraban en no causar ruido al caminar. Era de noche y su familia estaba durmiendo en ese entonces, por lo que aprovechó la situación para liberarse de los brazos de su mujer.

Cuando se aseguró de que no había arrastrado a nadie fuera del sueño, se internó en la cocina en sumo silencio. Había activado su Sharingan para prever posibles golpes que alertasen a los demás. Entrecerró sus ojos escarlata hasta topar su objetivo. Con cuidado, aferró el mango inmaculado y abrió la puertecilla. Una luz fluorescente inundó la pequeña estancia de su apartamento casi profusamente. Registró una cajita de plástico sin mucha parsimonia, extendió el brazo para cogerla.

Ya con el artículo en mano, dejó que la nevera sirviese como fuente de luz. Una sonrisa socarrona torció sus labios al abrir la caja, descubriendo un cúmulo de pequeñas manchas rojas amontonadas.

Su plan había funcionado. _Otra vez._

Tampoco es que le hiciese mucha gracia apropiarse de los cherry de su hijo, mucho menos mentirle a Sakura conociendo como podía ponerse, pero había que admitirlo: esos condenados tomates cherry eran infinitamente mejores que los de tamaño normal y que generalmente digería.

Satisfecho, procedió a coger uno y amoldarlo un poco entre su pulgar e índice, a punto de metérselo en la boca y disfrutar de su sabor fresco.

— ¿Sasuke-kun... ?

_Mierda._

**_FIN._**

* * *

_**N/A:** Como sabréis, él SÍ compró los cherry ese día, pero por un sentimiento egoísta no quiso dárselos a su hijo. __Sasuke y sus tomates, ¿eh?_


End file.
